Misty Hollow
by Colin Siridean
Summary: Misty Hollow is just a village and what could go wrong? It was a beautiful village near a lake, but there lies a hidden dark secret where no one knows. When the clock hits twelve in midnight, a peculiar thing will happen and one of the villagers will disappear. Serena, Neal, Blaze, Esther and Elaina went to the village without knowing what awaits them. -Will be revised and extended
1. Chapter 1

**This story accidentally came out of nowhere when I was thinking about chapter 7 for 7DSs. Tho I don't know whether the story is good or bad or worse. Uh...another supernatural story I guess...probably I love supernatural too much...**

Misty Hollow, nothing is normal over there that's what it said on the internet. Even though for those who lived there looked normally regardless of what they are in and their motto of living is "Live free; eat and stay healthy; do not wander around the village at night" and lastly "stay happy".

No one ever visited the village once because of the paranormal atmosphere until Serena, Neal, and Blaze curiosity lure them into the village. Serena always obsessed in things involved in paranormal or supernatural activity when she was young. Neal loves to explore adventure as for Blaze who was pulled by both of them.

"Hey…are you sure?" Blaze muttered

"Of course, I'm sure, Misty Hollow piled up with mysteries waiting for me to explore!" Neal said excitedly

While they were walking to the village, Serena was amazed by the trees. "Look at these trees…all their breaches tangled."

As they continue walking down the road, they reached a village, beautiful in a great degree with a lake near it. It wasn't that bad as it shows Blaze a sign of relief. They stopped at a nearby inn as Neal asked for some free rooms. He managed to get them two guest room as Blaze sharing a room with Serena.

They went to check their own room. After that, they gather outside the inn. "Let's go into the woods," Neal suggested. They agreed as they walked into a forest near the village and saw a well filled with water. They decide to ignore it and continue to walk as they saw another well filled with water the same as before. They wondered if they were circling the forest.

Serena thought of an idea, marking the tree. She picked a stone and began carving a mark on a tree near the well. They continued deeper into the forest and saw another well, Neal asks Blaze to check the tree near the well for the mark but didn't find neither nor feel it. "It's a different well..." Blaze replied as he started to freak out.

"Why is there so many wells…do the villagers even needed when there's a lake…" Neal started questioning himself

"No idea but it seems important to them, I think?" Serena answered

"Probably…" Blaze mumbled

It's getting dark as they returned to the inn and their room. A worker in the inn sent them some food on a tray. After they finished it, they rested awhile and went to sleep.

As the time hits twelve, the grandfather clock in Blaze and Serena room dinged several times as Blaze woke up by the noise. He thought it was something else as he got up from his bed and walked to the window. It's a full moon as he looked out of the window, but he notice something walked passed the brushes in front of the inn. He stayed awake and observing for a little longer. Suddenly he saw a shadowy figure walked out of the bushes and looked at his direction. He was stunned and immediately hid from the figure's gaze.

He then heard a sound out of nowhere saying. "There's no place to run, you and your siblings will be trapped in this village forever…" the utterance was devilish and the voice faded away slowly.

Blaze was freaked out as he went back to sleep swiftly and wished nothing will happen. He then reminded himself he saw nothing and trying as hard as possible to forget the shadowy figure.

"These kids…why they come to such a place…This is no place for anyone to wander…" a guy thought as he looked at the Inn from far away.

The shadowy figure Blaze saw sneaked into a house and dragged a guy out of the house into the woods silently to somewhere unknown.

* * *

"Hope the kids are fine…" Gumball muttered.

"What could possibly go wrong when they only going for a sleepover for a week?" Carrie asked.

"Erm…nothing I guess," Gumball said as he turned and look at Carrie's face with a smile.

They didn't notice the three have lied to them about going to a sleepover at a friend's house. The house was as lively and noisy as ever as Gumball and Carrie didn't have to go to the academy because they were in the holiday, leaving the students who live in the academy dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal woke up with a yawn as the sun shone directly at his eyes. He stood up from his bed. It took him awhile to notice his twin sister Esther was missing from her bed next to his near the door. Esther has a habit of sleepwalking, the next morning, she'll be found sleeping in her siblings' bed most of the time. Neal tidied his bed before he leaves the room.

While he was in the corridor, Serena walked towards him and greeted. "Where's Esther?" she asked.

"You guess," Neal said. Without figuring much, Serena walked to the room their siblings were sleeping. She turned the knob and peeked inside while Neal standing behind her. Esther was sleeping on top of Blaze as the two looked at them.

"Why Blaze didn't felt the weight lying above him…" Serena said as she wondered.

"Have you forgotten that she's a ghost…?" Neal replied awkwardly.

"Oh yeah… I totally forgot 'bout that."

Blaze woke up unaware about Esther until he tried to lift his body up from the bed. "Oh, come on! Again?" he sighed.

"Can't you get up?" Neal asked, looking at Blaze struggling to get up.

"I think Blazy got ghost touched by Esther…" said Serena.

"Don't just stand there. Wake her up!" Blaze muttered.

Elaina got aroused by her siblings' voice. "What's going on…" she asked while yawning. Her hair was untidy and some part from the side sprouted up.

"Blaze in trouble," Neal said.

"Esther?"

"Yup," Serena nodded.

"You guys…" Just before Blaze was going to finish his words, Esther woke up with an innocent face. She still didn't know she was a Blaze. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," they greeted back except Blaze.

"Where's Blaze?" she asked.

"I'm right here..." Blaze sighed helplessly.

Esther immediately floats away from him as she apologized. "Did I ghost touched you?"

Blaze could only move his head around as his body was in a paralyzing state. Esther was directly above him. He emitted a sound to tell express himself in frustration.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Didn't dad tell you not to sleepwalk since after you gained the ability to paralyze any person you touch while sleeping?" Neal said.

"Granddad Vlad said that it was only a defense mechanism for some young ghosts until they reach fifteen."

"Well, how long will the effect last? I kind of couldn't remember it," Blaze asked.

"'bout now…" Serena implied.

Blaze tried to move his hands and it does, notifying that the effect had worn off. They decided to have breakfast at a restaurant near the inn. After breakfast, they went back into the forest. Blaze still remember what he saw last night a shadow figure dragging a person into the woods.

"Hey look, another well." Neal pointed.

The well was slightly different from the last three they saw yesterday. It was covered with tree vines on the concretes. But still, like the rest, there's water in it. "This is getting pretty ridiculous…" Blaze said while scanning the area. He noticed that there is a cave only meters away from them. He nudged Neal as he pointed at the cave.

"Let go in and take a look. Maybe we can find something inside the cave," Neal suggested as no one disagree.

Serena marked the well before they venture into the cave. Blaze manipulated a small fireball to chase the darkness away in the cave. They went deeper as the temperature gradually gets colder. At the moment deep in the cave, they stumbled on an empty space and fell into the depth.

Shortly after, they reached the bottom. "Is everyone all right?" Neal asked while getting off the ground as well as his siblings.

"After dropping for a few meters, what do you think?" said Blaze. "Lucky for Elaina and Esther, they're both just float down without injuries."

All of them don't seem to be hurt badly while Esther and Elaina were unharmed.

"I get it. Look at those things."

There were shelves, laboratory apparatus and materials, and a huge metal-made cell. On a table beside the shelves lied many documents covered by thick layer of dust as if it was abandoned a long time ago.

"Why is there a lab down here…?" Esther wondered.

"No idea…" said Elaina, flipping through the documents with Serena while their brothers check around the place.

Serena reached a document that caught her attention, "_Subject: Wither_". She flipped through the documents before notifying the others. "Guys, take a look at this…"

"What…Wither, a wandering ghost found in Misty Hollow." Esther read it out. "Long ago, there happened a murder case in Misty Hollow. A person was killed and left alone in the forest. In the midnight hour of the same day, strange phenomena took place and caused the person's soul to be trapped in this place. Police have found the murderer and also the person's body part been in 4 wells. Though, things started to change in Misty Hollow," she finished.

Neal added. "A person in the village will begin to disappear when the time strikes 12 in the midnight and continued with no one realizing it. We, Paranormal Activity Research Squad or PARS decided to observe Wither." Neal passed one of the papers to Blaze and asked him to read.

"During our observation and research, we discovered that he can bend reality and create illusions. Two weeks had passed since then as we noticed something was not right. Its presences are getting stronger day after day. So, we decided to eliminate Wither with the metal-made cell. We lure him into the cell but before that, we applied a substance inside the wall of the cell that prevents every type of ghost from escaping." Blaze paused for a while before continuing the rest. "But things didn't go as planned. Wither managed to break out and hunt us all. I'm the only one that was able to get out of here for a short time to finish this report. Signed by, Fred."

The siblings knew it straight that they were in danger. Suddenly, they heard footstep approaching their direction. They immediately stood together. Blaze was about to launch a fireball if it comes any closer to them. Their blood was pumping rapidly until a voice broke the atmosphere.

"You guys shouldn't be in this village," said a masculine voice. He emerged from the shadow with another person behind him.

Fear faded away from the group. "It's been a while we met, kids," He said with a smile.

"Zenith!" they hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked.

"The same as you guys. I come here with Freya to investigate the phenomena occurrence but found out that we were stuck in this place." Zenith replied.

"Can't you just zap yourself out of this place?" Blaze said.

"I already have my power extracted because I wanted to live a normal life and will only use it when needed. But I never thought that this place carries such strong abnormal presence." Zenith said. "Let's leave this place."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Due to many schoolwork and tuition classes, I have to delay any progress of my stories. Aside from that, I will be having my examination in the second week and will only type/write if have free time :)**

The time they left the laboratory it was already dark; the sun had set down the horizon and the moonlight coated the land. The atmosphere gives them an eerie feeling as if something is following them. Freya suddenly called out. "Why are you doing this!?" she shouted to the unknown.

Indistinct hisses replied to them but not for Freya. "What is it?" Zenith asked.

She looked at Zenith and shook her head. "No response…"

"Move…" Zenith muttered.

"What…?" Neal said.

"Freya had been trying to negotiate with Wither in the past seven months, but to no avail, it didn't work," Zenith noted.

"The ambience of this place became more volatile ever since then," Freya added.

They are moving towards the village as fast as they could. As they arrived, the village was deserted as if it was abandoned with no lives. Window panels spread open, swinging as the wind gushed wildly. Buildings' door cracked and some shattered into several pieces. Suddenly, Wither stood before them as mist surrounded it. It was the same figure Blaze saw.

"Run!" Zenith shouted.

They turned back into the forest. Esther held Neal tightly as they ran. "What are we going to do?" Blaze shouted trying not to look back as if he knew Wither was following behind them.

Shortly, they reached one of the five well. Wither wanted to end this once and for all the time Zenith and Freya spent here. And by ending, he was planning to kill them all and the files kept in the PARS laboratory remained unknown to anyone.

The moonlight beamed down the well, and like before, some amount of water filled in it reflecting the image of the moon. "Darn, my psychic didn't work at all." Freya gnarred, motioned her right hand as she's trying to manipulate something, most possibly, Wither.

"Language…" Zenith cautioned as Freya apologized.

"I didn't know dragon can use psychic power," Serena surprised, but still putting in mind that they are in critical situation.

"They don't. Except for Freya, she's the only one I know," Zenith answered.

"As for our problem, Wither is immune to extrasensory perception but could buy us some time" he added. Wither vanished in front of them.

Blaze held a fireball in his right hand; brightening a small area around them. As Wither appeared above them, he screeched before rushed towards them. They crouched down while Blaze left his right hand up high as the fireball glittering brightly. Wither immediately repelled away before coming in contact with them.

"It turned away…" Esther said, hiding behind Neal.

"He must be scared of fire," Zenith implied.

"Let's return to the laboratory. Maybe there's something else," he suggested.

They moved. Blaze stood between them with the fireball on his hand to keep them safe. The moonlight was enough for them to navigate in the dark. As they went back to the lab, Zenith began exploring around the room; shortly they joined too.

Elaine was looking at a stack of document folder; she divided into a few stacks and one of it sitting on top caught her attention.

"Precaution must be taken. This method is only optioned if the extermination failed, refer to this document as a last resort." The words were written big and easy to notice and read. Elaine promptly handed it over to Zenith.

Zenith goes through the papers inside. Is there no other safe option is it? He thought. Wither cannot be killed physically where fire could only frighten him temporarily. Destroying the main source will kill him, but the last one hasn't been located.

An arrow pierced through his heart, filling him with hopelessness. He gently let go of the file at the same time everyone finished searching every corner of the room. he gathered everyone and told them about the plan. No one liked the opinion but it's inevitable; either do or die. "This plan could get us kill, but it's our only way to freedom," Zenith reminded.

"The wells were located in four cardinal points of the village; moving around with Wither outside hunting us is nearly possible," said Freya.

"Well, flame only gives us temporary protection from Wither," Neal said.

"We're in the south-east of the village and the closest well is at the west only a few meters away. If we hurry, we could reach and destroy it before finding shelter."

They moved out as soon as possible to the well near them. Esther and Elaine held each other while moving between them. Blaze manipulated a fireball in his left hand and raised near beside his head. As Wither tried to approach, he immediately repelled away and stayed close to them, waiting for the moment to strike.

When they arrived at the well, Freya used her telekinesis to break the well apart from the inside while Zenith commanded Blaze to set it on fire. Suddenly an aggressive shriek coming from everywhere. The ground started to deform and floats towards the sky; everything around them had reshaped.

"What's going on!" Esther shouted.

"Wither tries to stop us by altering his reality," Zenith said.

"Do not let him touch you."

"What will happen if he did?" Serena asked.

"You would experience long-term psychosis or even permanent if worst," Freya answered.

Cold sweat dripped down the siblings cheek. Abruptly, something lunged out and grasped at Neal pulling him into darkness. His siblings screamed out his name at the top of their lungs.

"Move!" Zenith shouted.

* * *

Carrie was cleaning the house as she entered the siblings room and decided to tidy up. As she motioned her hands across the desk, she accidentally pushed the mouse of the computer and the monitor went back on. "They are so grounded when they come back..." She gnarred before calling Gumball.

"Yes, Hon?" Gumball rushed to the room.

"Look!"

Gumball peaked at the monitor. "Yea...Misty Hollow. What is it?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Don't tell me..."

"They went to Misty Hollow," Carrie muttered, shocked. _How could they lied to us and went to such place!_

"Take care of Judy, Roxy and Rixxy," Gumball said, leaving the room without saying much.

Carrie looked back at the browser. _Misty Hollow was burned to ashes after the incident, whether Zenith or Freya lives is another story._

Neal was shrouded in darkness, cold and frightened with some courage still resides in him. Wither moved past him in a foggy state. "You're brave but weak; happy but anger; joy but sad. Life won't give you a second chance even if you bag for it. You're desperate." He whispered.

"You disfigured maniac. Turning the whole village into your playground. What are you thinking? They're all innocent!" Neal countered.

"You're wrong!" He yelled, stood face to face. His eyes glowing in green, filled with grief and sorrow.

"Do you know what they did to me? Everyone hates me when I was little. I was bullied in preschool. My father was a drug addict and gambler and he abused my mother by beating her consecutively. I wanted to help her but no courage to do so." Neal could felt him been in anguish; he was left speechless.

"As I grew up, I tried to live a normal life while bearing the pain. BUT NO! I got fired the first day I went to work. My wallet was stolen and my cell phone died out when I needed. In the same night, I was murdered and divided into four parts and all threw in four wells of the village. DESPICABLE!" He added.

"Now...I want you to feel the same."

Wither stared into Neal's eyes with his head secured. Neal felt his eyes were burning. He saw Wither's dark past and couldn't look away; he felt the pain driven up his spines and has no will to fight back. He screamed in agony shortly before Wither released him. Satisfied, he left and went to seek the others.

The darkness faded, Neal stood in a daze. His thoughts were messed up, distortion and many random images appeared in his vision. The effect didn't last long. He regained awareness and went to find his siblings. But, he could still hear Wither quavered in his ears.

Gumball took the family car and raced to Misty Hollow hurriedly, hoping the children are safe. How could they be so reckless. He thought biting his lip furiously. Nothing is more important than his children right now.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long as Zenith and the others destroyed the well in the North and proceeding to the West's. They moved as fast as possible as darkness creeps on them. Serena stumbled on a tree root and caught herself hanging upside down. "Serena!" Esther called and everyone stopped.

"We don't have much time." Zenith reminded. The earth is cracking beneath them.

"Go without me," Serena said.

"But..." Elaine muttered.

"I'll be fine." Serena smiled. They turned and continued on, leaving Serena alone.

When they arrived at the West's, Freya did not waste any time as she pulled everything up and clenched a fist, squeezing everything together. Blaze finished up by igniting it on fire. A thunderous screech sounded as if it could shatter everything. Darkness engulfed them instantly, separating them from one another.

Blaze called out but no reply in return. Instead, a small area was irradiated by a beam of light. Blaze looked at the direction; the last well. There's no one other than himself, staring at the well with only one thought - destroy.

"Are you scared...?" Cold, wrathful, shadowy voice whispered to his ears.

Blaze cleared his throat. "Wither...," he thought. Images started playing along the side of the well.

_"No! Put that knife away from me!" Shouted a person, who was been threatened by another person approaching him with a military knife._

_"I'm broke! What do you want from me?" He panicked, slowly backing off._

_"Your life, Mallory." The person lunged out with the knife near his body, stabbing into Mallory's stomach. The person sent him a devastating kick, repulsing him away as he falls to the ground. The guy crouched and pinned him to the ground as he pulled out the knife and stabbed once more at Mallory's heart, thrusting deeper inside. Mallory screamed in pain but slowly the scream faded into silence._

"Poor guy, don't you think?"

"Are you Mallory?" Blaze said, trying to negotiate with Wither while his whole body shaking with fear. A new image replaced the before.

_"Mallory, come to mummy," a girl in her late-twenty with curly ash-blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. Mallory was still a toddler crawling towards his mother with a lovely smiling face. A child in mother embracement is truly a beautiful moment but that moment faded. Mallory is now a teenager in formal attire celebrating his graduation in college._

_He was happy over his result which placed him above every student in the college; he couldn't wait to tell his mother but when he got home, a beauty lying on the bed weak and sick. "Mom?" Mallory said, sitting on the bed next to her mother._

_"Oh...Mally, you're back..." Her voice is weak but serenity still remains in it._

_"Mom, what happened?"_

_"I was diagnosed with some kind of disease in its final stage..."_

_"What..." Mallory was shocked. "Can it be recover?"_

_"Sadly, no. Now, I only have to wait till the day to come," she said. "The day for me to go to the place where dead people go."_

_Tears running down Mallory's cheeks saddened by the news. He wondered if it was his bad luck that causes the problem. Before his mother passed away, he spent his time taking care of his mother while working as a part-timer. He went home on every shift to feed his mother; watching her mother suffered from the disease hurts him more than anything._

_The image faded. Blaze darted towards the well and looked at the water inside. A new image forming on the glittering surface of the water. "Mother passed away on 13rd November 2005, Mallory stood before her grave relaxed that her suffering has finally over." Wither narrated, his voice sounded normal than before._

_"Mallory tries to find a job and he did, as a full-time worker in a restaurant but got fired due to poor performance; the second as a taxi driver and also got fired. He stayed determined and continued to find another job. In the end, he worked as a worker in a supermarket without been fired although been paid low salary every month."_

_"Every time he walks on the road, he sees people's greediness. The village is none other than filled with bad luck. Mallory determined to change the village but only to lead to his own death His soul haunt the entire village, destroy, recreate and reform every person." The water rippled as the image faded away._

"No wonder you kill everyone..." Blaze muttered at the reflected image of himself on the water surface before looking up to the dark surrounding.

Wither howled. "I hate them, literally. Moreover, I felt the hatred in you."

"If you want to save your friends, prove it to me that you're different!" Wither took form as a forty meter tall figure with glowing bloody eyes, long arms and long claws.

Blaze stood his ground waving fire in his paws. Spikes shot out from all direction as he dodged instinctively but few scraped his arms and legs. Blaze launched fireballs but only to disappear in midway.

"Hahaha! You can't possibly hit me," Wither jested, his eyes glow brighter.

Pillars started to materialize out of the ground, lifting Blaze to the height of his eyes. "I may not win you, but I will definitely save my friends!" Blaze snarled, gazing at Wither.

"Oh I love your attitude," Wither said, lowering Blaze back to the ground. "Here's your chance for destroying the well and end me forever."

"Do it, or live in my reality," the shadowy figure said.

Fire channeled around Blaze, getting bigger and brighter. Blaze leaped into the air and away from the last well as he unleashed the fire into a huge fireball directed into the well. The blast destroyed the well entirely but also put a large hole in the ground.

Blaze thought that it was the end but no, they're still stuck inside Wither's reality. "Did I no tell you about my immortality?" Wither divulged. "It's my own decision to destroy my world. My body parts is no other than "decoration" I perhaps?"

Blaze stared into desperation, out of hope and determination. He lifted the necklace Gumball made for him to seal away his extra power. "You're desperate for power. I can sense from your feelings."

_The necklace will limit your extra power away permanently after wearing it for the first time. Afterward, you don't even have to wear the necklace to keep the effect on. The effect will only wear off if the chain breaks apart._ Blaze recalled. "It's now or never...," he thought, holding the necklace in both paws.

As Blaze broke the chain, flame started engulfing around him. Wing structure began forming behind his back. "Levatus!"

His eyes color change, red with yellow radial; strong flare radiate to the surrounding, illuminate the darkness. "So the fun has just begun!" Wither cackled, intimidated.

Wither swiped his claws, summoning numerous spikes. Blaze soared into the air to dodge the spikes but it continues to chase him wherever he goes. Suddenly, he stopped and flame started spiraling around him. All spikes that touched the surface vanished instantly before wearing off.

"Perish!" Blaze pointed, countless of fire projectiles whizzed at Wither, creating an unceasing chain of explosions.

The projectiles were able to hurt Wither. "That's enough..." Wither muttered.

Everything went white. Blaze stood on the ground level and Wither was nowhere to be seen, but instead, a child walked towards him.

"Sorry for all the cause, I've been rude to anyone recently." It's Mallory as a child, brown silky short hair which is enough to make people think that he's a girl combining with his luminous teal iris eyes.

"Are you Wither?" Blaze asked as Mallory nodded bluntly.

"Since after I've been murdered, my soul haunt this place with deep sorrows and regrets. The desire of wanting other's soul or feelings to feed me. But since Zenith and Freya stepped into the barrier, the barrier was sealed completely, preventing others from entering, and only during a full moon, it will temporarily allow. That's why you and your siblings are able to pass through the barrier."

"Why did you do this? All the unnecessary killing...?"

"To be honest..." Mallory suddenly turned into a teenager. "I hate violence. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from killing after being Wither. The inner desire, wanting a better world without greed."

"But greed lives inside everyone! Including joy, anger, sadness, and many more."

"That's quite reasonable," Mallory had become an adult, the iris turned slightly darker color but his hair still remains unchanged. "I never actually know my father. Until one day, I found out that he's a rapist, murderer, robber, and kidnapper and also carry an immeasurable amount of bad luck."

"So that's why you've encountered so many odds."

"It's more like karma after what he had done in his lifetime." Mallory angered but the feelings faded almost instantly. "Again, sorry for what I did. Your siblings and friends are fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to lift this barrier once and for all, no more suffering and torture." Mallory answered but in the form of Wither, white figure with yellow lining glittering on his body filled with holiness.

In a blink, every reverted back and Gumball has just arrived at the area with his car. The others were laying on the ground but slowly recovering to their feet except for Blaze, who was the only one standing before them. "What happened?" Gumball shouted, darting towards Blaze.

Before Blaze could answer, Gumball was fired up. "You and sisters and brothers are so grounded!"

"Calm down, Gumball," Zenith yelled from far away as they walked to Gumball's direction.

'You're alive!?" Gumball surprised.

"Thanks to your children," Zenith thanked humbly with Freya following beside him.

"What exactly happen here?"

"Let's just say, it's a terrifying experience..." Blaze said, staring into the blue sky.

"Blaze, where's your necklace?" Gumball noticed.

"I had overcome it, dad."

Esther and Elaine float towards Gumball and hugged him. Neal and Serena seem unhurt and fine.

"Dude," Neal nudged Blaze. "How did you defeat Wither?" He asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing really—"

"Really?" Serena said.

Words running around Blaze's head but couldn't form a sentence. "Let's just go home! I'm tired of this craziness." Blaze got pissed as he walking towards the car. Everyone laughed. "You guys should know that my car could only fit four people..."

"I'll take the front!" Zenith shouted. Suddenly turned childish rushing towards the cars and opened the door to the seat next to driver's seat.

"So...children?"

"Fine, we sit in the back..." The children managed to fit in the rear seat since Esther and Elaine didn't have a physical body.

Right after Gumball got into the car only then they noticed that there is no room for Freya. Freya gazed at them coldly. "You guys..." As she spoke, she was keeping herself from swearing. "Nevermind, I will just follow behind the car." Her wings spread and lifted to the air. They returned home while Mallory smiling at them silently from above.


End file.
